


The Birthday Job

by shankyknitter



Series: Needed by Bliss [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Birthday, Bliss made me do it, Drabble, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shankyknitter/pseuds/shankyknitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the heck is Parker's birthday anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CallMeBliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeBliss/gifts).



> I'd been working on two angsty long fics and so messaged a friend of mine who goes by the handle 'Bliss' asking for a fluffy short prompt. This is her fault and I love her for it.

“Hardison!” Eliot’s yell got his attention enough to make him drag off his headphones. He shot the other man an expectant look. “When is Parker’s birthday?”

“Uh…” Hardison scratched the back of his head. “I don’t actually know.”

“Damnit Hardison! You’re supposed to know crap like this!”

“Eliot, it’s Parker. I don’t think she even knows. Besides, _you’re_ supposed to be the strong, sensitive guy. _I’m_ supposed to be the oblivious techno-geek.” Hardison defended himself.

“She’s your girlfriend!” Eliot shot back.

“Yours too dude!”

“Point.” Eliot thought for a minute. “Ok, I have an idea…”

~*~

Parker slid her key into the lock of their apartment. It’d be a long client meeting and she was exhausted. All she wanted was to cuddle up with her boys and listen to them argue about stupid guy things. Then climb all over them like the personal jungle gyms they were. She pushed the door open and was hit the smell of Thai take-out and chocolate cake.

“Happy birthday Parker!” Eliot and Hardison stood in the middle of the decorated living room, Sophie and Nate filling the massive TV on the one wall. She was speechless.

“But… what…how?!” She finally managed to stutter out. Sophie saved her two boys from having to explain, leaving them free to collect her bag and get her coat off.

“We realized none of us knew your actual birthday, Parker. _But_ what we did know was the day Nate pulled the team together. Eliot suggested we celebrate that. So here we are! In a matter of speaking.”

Parker grabbed her boys and hugged them as tightly as she could. She didn’t generally care about birthdays or anything like that, but this was special. This was better. She kissed one and then the other then smiled at them both.

“Thank you.”

 


End file.
